Pride and Prejudice and Zelda
by TheViolaBuddy
Summary: The Queen of Hyrule seeks to marry off her five daughters. When a former Knight of Hyrule comes to Castle Town along with several of his friends, the princesses meet them in the hopes of marrying them. (A crossover/fusion fic between Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and the Legend of Zelda series - Tetra x Toon Link, Zelda x Link, and other pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

This is an AU crossover/fusion fic between The Legend of Zelda and Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. While reading _Pri__de and Prejudice_ for school, it struck me as very similar to the many Zelda AU shipping fics that are on this site. Thus, here is _Pride and Prejudice_, retold with characters and settings from the The Legend of Zelda series. This fic will exactly follow the structure of _Pride and Prejudice_, with each chapter in this fic corresponding with the respective chapter in _Pride and Prejudice _(though, naturally, there will be major changes within each chapter). Therefore, there will be exactly 61 chapters in this fanfic, the same as in _Pride and Prejudice_._  
_

Though _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ has a similar premise, I have not actually read it. The title and cover for this fic are inspired by that work, but otherwise, any similarities between these works are purely coincidental.

At the end of each chapter where characters are introduced, there will be a note about where these characters came from (which game, inspiration, etc.). Throughout this fic, unless otherwise mentioned in these notes, the first names of characters will be from Zelda, whereas the last names will be preserved from _Pride and Prejudice_. I should mention that the geography of Hyrule is based on the Twilight Princess version. I have not played Skyward Sword, so there will be no reference to that game. There may be elements from any of the other games, but not necessarily all of them. (At the time of this writing, Skyward Sword is the most recent Zelda game, though a sequel to A Link to the Past has just been announced.)

In terms of my updates, I'm not going to give a strict schedule, but most likely, I'll update with a few chapters at a time, hopefully once a week, but I may also go a few months without updates without warning. Since this is my first real multi-chapter fic that I'm uploading to this site, I'm not entirely sure how it will go. I have already written a very rough draft of the first half of the book, so the first half may be updated quicker than the second. Or they might both be updated painfully slowly; we'll have to wait and see.

So without further ado, here is the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Knight of Hyrule in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

However long he has since given up the title, and however little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a city, this truth is so well-fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.

"My dear Daltus," said the Queen of Hyrule to the King of Hyrule one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park has finally been rented out?"

King Daltus Bennet Hyrule replied that he had not.

"But it is," she said. "Impa has just been there, and she told me all about it."

The King made no answer.

"Don't you want to know who has taken it?" his wife cried impatiently.

"You want to tell it to me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

That was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Impa says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the South of Hyrule. He came down on Monday to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed immediately to start renting it before the end of next week."

"What is his name?"

"Bingley. Link Bingley."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh, single, my dear, to be sure! A single man, formerly a Knight of Hyrule, who continues to receive a large fortune from the army; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"Our girls? How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear king," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design? Nonsense! How can you talk so? But is very likely that he _may_ fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must send for him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. Maybe you and the girls should go to his new house to see him."

"Us, the Royal Family, seek _him_ out? How improper!"

"Propriety, dear? You think too much of propriety. In fact, why don't you just send the princesses there alone, breaking all traditions of parental protection? That perhaps would be even better. After all, if you were to go with the princesses, Link Bingley may like you best of the party, for as you are as handsome as any of them."

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly _have _had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a queen has five grown-up daughters, she ought to stop thinking of her own beauty."

"Usually, such a woman has not much beauty to think of."

"In any case, my dear, it is out of the question for the girls to visit Netherfield. You must indeed go and invite Mr. Bingley when he comes into the neighborhood."

"I'd rather not, I assure you."

"But consider your daughters, the princesses. Only think what a joy it would be for one of them to go with him. Captain Piratian Lucas and Lady Ambi Lucas are determined to visit him, merely on account of their unmarried daughters Din, Nayru, and Farore, for you know they would not otherwise visit any newcomers. Indeed you must, for it will be impossible for _us_ to visit him, as the Royal Family."

"Nonsense. Why, if you do so, I daresay Mr. Bingley will be very glad to see you. I will even send him a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls—though I must throw in a good word for my little Tetra."

"I wish you do no such thing. Tetra is not a bit better than the others, and I am sure she is not half as handsome as Zelda, nor half as good-natured as Agitha. But you always give _her_ your preference."

"The others have nothing for me to recommend," he replied. "They are all silly and ignorant like other girls, but Tetra has something more of quickness than her sisters."

"My king, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You must delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at last."

"Oh, stop teasing me. You do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into Castle Town."

"It will be no use to us even if twenty such men should come since you will not meet with them."

"Depend upon it, my queen, that if there ever are twenty, I shall personally visit all of them."

King Daltus Bennet Hyrule was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of twenty-three years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. The Queen's mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get the princesses married; its solace was visiting and news.

* * *

Character notes: The King's name, Daltus, is from The Minish Cap. I thought about using the name Daphnes (from Wind Waker), but Daltus seems to be an underrecognized king in Zelda fics. Still, like King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, I chose to have two last names, the latter being the name of the kingdom, and the former being imported in this case from _Pride and Prejudice_. The Queen is unnamed, simply because there has never been a Queen of Hyrule in the games. The King replaces Mr. Bennet in _Pride and Prejudce_; the Queen, naturally, replaces Mrs. Bennet. Note that the Bennets in _Pride and Prejudice _are not royalty by any stretch of the imagination, whereas the King and Queen in this fic obviously are.

Places aren't characters, but I feel that it is important to address them here, as well. Hyrule Castle Town replaces Hertfordshire, and Hyrule Castle itself replaces Longbourn. Netherfield Park, however, has retained its name from _Pride and Prejudice_.

We will meet the princesses in the next chapter, so I'll talk about them then. Link Bingley, Captain Piratian Lucas, and Lady Ambi Lucas will be properly introduced later.

* * *

_Published May 20, 2013  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The King of Hyrule had always intended to call for Link Bingley, but he assured his wife up until he left that he would not. Indeed, she was unaware of their meeting until the evening after the visit was paid. After Link left, the King, observing his second-oldest daughter trimming a hat, said, "I hope Link Bingley will like it, Tetra."

"We cannot know _what_ Mr. Bingley likes," the Queen said resentfully, "since we are not to meet him."

"You're forgetting, Mother," Tetra said, "that we shall meet him in town assemblies, where Impa said she would introduce us to him."

"I doubt Impa would do such a thing. She is never one who prefers talking, and she stays within the castle walls, hiding in the shadows, or training with Sheik." She gestured accusatorily towards her androgynous third daughter. Sheik was about to protest, but the King cut her off.

"I am glad to find that you will not depend on Impa's service," the King said. "After all, she is only our servant. And why in the world would a servant want to serve her queen?"

His wife ignored his sarcasm, instead turning her second-youngest daughter. "Don't cough so much, Ilia! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You'll tear them to pieces!"

"Ilia has no discretion in her coughs," the King noted. "She times them ill."

"I don't cough for my own amusement," Ilia protested. To take the attention off of herself, she asked, "Tetra, when will your next ball be held?"

"In two weeks from tomorrow."

"Indeed," the Queen said. "And Impa will not meet Mr. Bingley until the day before then, which is hardly time for her to introduce him to us, for she will not know him herself."

"Then," the King said, "you will have the pleasure of introducing him to _her_."

"Impossible, for we will not be acquainted with him ourselves. My king, why do you tease us so?"

"I suppose you're right. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly little enough. One cannot tell the true character of a person with only a first impression. But if you shall not introduce him to Impa, then perhaps I shall."

The princesses stared at their father, while their mother shouted, "Nonsense! Nonsense!"

"What do you mean by these exclamations? Do you find that an introduction is nonsensical? I cannot quite agree with you there. What do you say, Sheik? You're a young lady of deep philosophy and poetic descriptions."

The androgynous-looking daughter was silent, trying to find something sensible to say while the family's attention was on her.

"Very well. While Sheik is collecting her thoughts, let us return to the subject of Link Bingley."

"I am sick of Bingley," the Queen proclaimed.

"Oh? Then why did you not say so before, my queen? If I had known that even this morning, I would not have sent for him. This is unfortunate indeed, but as I have already met with him, we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the women in the room was as he expected. The Queen, after the initial shock of joy, declared that she had expected such a visit all along.

"I knew I would persuade you, my dear," she said. "I was sure you loved your daughters too well to neglect this acquaintance. Oh, what a silly joke this was, not to tell us about your meeting with him!"

King Daltus ignored his wife and said, "Ilia, you can resume your coughing now." He quickly exited the room, fatigued by his wife's antics.

As soon as the door was shut, the Queen declared, "What an excellent father you have, my girls! Although it is difficult for us to make new acquaintances, your father and I will do anything for your benefit. Agitha, my love, I daresay that Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the ball."

"Of course," the youngest daughter replied with a giggle. "I don't doubt it. I may be the youngest, but I'm also the prettiest."

As the other four princesses started to raise their objections, the Queen interrupted them by saying, "Agitha, you are perhaps the cutest, but you are all pretty in your own way"—Sheik harrumphed at these words, having never been complimented on her femininity—"and perhaps you may all have a chance to dance with Link at the ball."

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon they might meet the young man, and when to ask him to dinner.

* * *

Character notes: Here, we meet the five princesses. Except Zelda, for some reason (she's physically present, but her name does not appear in this chapter). In any case, the princesses/daughters, from oldest to youngest, are Zelda/Jane, Tetra/Elizabeth, Sheik/Mary, Ilia/Kitty, and Agitha/Lydia.

Elizabeth is the main character in _Pride and Prejudice_, so I originally had her as Zelda (and Jane as Anju). The idea was quickly scrapped when I realized the current setup of daughters would be better: Zelda/Jane is the more proper lady, whereas Tetra/Elizabeth is a rather rough and forward character, almost masculine in personality, though not in physical characteristics - that's Sheik's job. Mary, in the book, is the "plain daughter," the one that isn't pretty; therefore, her role naturally falls to Sheik, the persona of Zelda with the least feminine features. Agitha reminded me most of Lydia, since they are both childish, immature, and rather out-of-touch with reality, though Lydia is a little more annoying and meaner than Agitha. Ilia was just put in as an afterthought - Kitty has no significant role in _Pride and Prejudice_, so it was hard to really match anyone with her.

Zelda can be from any Legend of Zelda game (except Link's Awakening); I personally imagine her Twilight Princess form, but you could imagine her from Ocarina of Time, or Adventures of Link, or any other game. She is reincarnated as Tetra the pirate in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. Sheik is Zelda's disguise in Ocarina of Time. Ilia is Link's childhood friend in Twilight Princess. Agitha is an insect collector in Twilight Princess.

Additionally, Impa (from several games, though I imagine her Ocarina of Time form) replaces a minor character called Mrs. Long, but she is insignificant to the story.

* * *

_Published May 20, 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Queen of Hyrule, even with the help of her five daughters, could not get King Daltus to describe Link Bingley. No matter what the method—barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, or distant surmises—the King eluded them all. At last, they had to settle for the description given by their neighbor Lady Ambi Lucas, a well-known architect. Her report was favorable. Her husband, Captain Piratian Lucas, had also been delighted with him. He was young, handsome, and agreeable, and he meant to be at the next town assembly, along with several of his friends from his native Ordon Province. He was fond of dancing, and almost certainly searching to fall in love.

"If I can see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," the Queen said, "and all my other daughters equally married, I shall have nothing left to wish for."

Link soon visited Hyrule Castle again to meet with the King. Although he hoped this time to catch sight of the five beautiful princesses he had heard about, he saw only their father. The ladies were more fortunate, for they could spy into the library from an upper balcony, and they ascertained that he wore a green coat and a green pointed hat, and rode a brown horse.

The King invited Link to dinner, for the Queen had already prepared the courses, but Link politely declined. He had business that required that he be out of town, and therefore could not attend dinner that day. When the Queen heard about the news, she wondered a bit fretfully what would business take him out of Castle Town so soon after he settled in. Was Link the kind of heroic wanderer who took off across Hyrule, never truly settling down? Lady Ambi comforted her friend by telling her that he left for Ordon to get his family and friends to attend the ball that Princess Zelda was holding.

Rumor quickly spread that Link would be bringing twelve ladies and seven gentlemen along with him to attend the ball. The princesses and the queen worried over the number of ladies that would be attending the ball, but when the day actually came, Link was only accompanied by four other people: his two sisters, the husband of the elder, and another young man.

Link Bingley himself was a good-looking gentleman; he had a pleasant face and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters Midna and Anju were both fine women, with a decided sense of fashion, though Tetra quickly decided when conversing with them that they were much too pompous and judgmental in their speech. Anju's husband, Kafei Hurst, appeared quite gentlemanly, as well.

But it was their friend Toon Darcy who took the attention of most of the room, by his fine, tall person, his handsome features, his noble appearance, and—as was quickly rumored around the room—his salary of ten thousand Rupees a year, courtesy of both being a Knight of Hyrule and owning a lucrative sailing business. The gentlemen in the room proclaimed that he was a fine figure of a man, and the ladies all fancied him handsomer than even Mr. Bingley. He was looked upon with admiration for the first half of the evening, until his manner proved him to be proud, above being in the company of others, and above being pleased. When that was discovered, not even his expansive seaside ranch in Ordon Province or his enormous salary could save him from being treated contemptibly.

Link Bingley now made his way around the room, acquainting himself with the principal people in the room. He was lively and outgoing, dancing every dance, and was disappointed that the ball ended so early. He talked about giving one himself at Netherfield.

Though they looked similar, Link and Toon could not be more different. Toon Darcy danced once with Anju and once with Midna, but refused all other dances, instead electing to walk around the room, occasionally conversing with one of the Ordonians. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, who refused to associate even with princesses. The Queen was the most vocal against him.

Tetra, due to the surplus of women at the ball, was obliged to sit down for one of the dances. She incidentally sat next to Toon, who was immediately requested by Link to join the dance.

"Come, Toon," Link said. "You must have a dance. You know how I hate to see you loafing around so aimlessly."

Toon shook his head. "I detest dancing, especially if I am unfamiliar with my partner. Music, I can appreciate, but dancing, I refuse."

"Certainly, you are too cautious! I have never seen so many pleasant ladies in my life as I have this evening; several of them are unusually beautiful."

"I do believe that the only handsome woman is the one you are dancing with," Toon said, gesturing towards Zelda.

"Indeed, Zelda is the most beautiful creature I have beheld! But her sister, who seems to be sitting right next to you, is very pretty as well, and agreeable in nature, I am sure. I daresay you ought to ask her to dance."

Toon looked around in surprise and locked eyes with Tetra for a moment before turning away scornfully. "She may be decent, but far from handsome enough to tempt _me_. Now, why don't you return to your dancing? I'd not want to take you away from your lovely partner there."

Link stared at his friend for a moment longer before following his advice. Toon walked away from Tetra without a second glance, and she was left with no more feelings towards him, though she retold the encounter to her friends Nayru Lucas and Farore Lucas a bit later.

The evening passed pleasantly for all who were involved. The Queen was particularly satisfied that her eldest daughter was very much admired by the Ordonians. Link had danced with Zelda twice, and the others praised her beauty very much. Zelda herself was pleased at the attention, though she was more reserved in showing her pride. Tetra was also praised for her grace, while Sheik was praised for her musical ability and strength. Agitha and Malon were both fortunate enough to never be without a partner. Once the ball ended, the Queen rushed to her husband to report how wonderfully their daughters were favored by the Ordonians.

* * *

Character Notes: This chapter introduces a slew of new characters: Link Bingley, Toon Darcy, Midna Bingley, Anju Hurst, and Kafei Hurst. Lady Ambi Lucas, Captain Piratian Lucas, and their daughters Nayru and Farore will be properly introduced in Chapter 5.

Link is merged with Mr. Bingley as the love interest of Zelda/Jane Bennet. Like Zelda, I personally imagine his Twilight Princess appearance, but any of his other appearances work as well - except, of course, his Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass appearance, since that's Toon. Toon Link is merged with Mr. Darcy mostly because Tetra is Elizabeth Bennet, but also because he is a more forwards and rough character. Although Toon Link in Wind Waker is rather childish in appearance, he is the most talkative of the Links (he actually gets a few lines of dialogue in Phantom Hourglass - when you yell into the microphone at certain points in the game, he says stuff like "Hey!" onscreen), and the one whose social and technological norms are changing the most (except perhaps the Link from Spirit Tracks); Mr. Darcy is similarly openly critical about certain parts of old society. As I've said, I think of Toon Darcy as the Link from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, but theoretically, the Link from Four Swords Adventures, Spirit Tracks, and Minish Cap also could be considered a "Toon Link."

Midna was chosen to be Link's sister, Caroline Bingley, because Midna is close to Link in the game. Also, she is rather cynical and critical towards Link and Zelda, just as Miss Bingley is to her brother and Elizabeth (who admittedly is Tetra instead of Zelda, but close enough). Midna is the eponymous Twilight Princess from that game.

Anju and Kafei are mapped onto Mr. and Mrs. Hurst honestly because they're the first official couple I could think of in the games. Like Ilia/Kitty Bennet, they are unimportant to the story even though they make several appearances. Anju and Kafei are from Majora's Mask - technically, Anju is also in Ocarina of Time and Minish Cap, but she is insignificant in those stories.

* * *

_Published May 26, 2013_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the Queen was praising Link and his family, Zelda and Tetra found themselves alone in the room that they shared. Zelda, who had in public been cautious before in her admiration of Link Bingley, expressed to her sister how much she truly enjoyed his company.

"He is exactly as a young man should be," the crown princess said, "sensible, good-humored, lively, and polite—I have never seen such ease, such breeding!"

"He is also handsome," Tetra pointed out, "as a young man should strive to be. His character is thereby complete."

"I was so delighted when he asked me to dance a second time. I never expected such a compliment."

"Oh, I certainly did. It was perfectly natural for him to dance with you, who must have been five times more beautiful than any other woman in that room. If he hadn't chosen you, I'd think he was stupid!"

Zelda gave a start. "Certainly not. It would be no fault of his not to dance with me a second time."

"Oh, you never see a fault in anyone, Zelda. You are normally so perceptive in all things, but you are blind to the follies of others! And what about Link's sisters? Did you like those cranky women, too?"

"Well, Anju and Midna were not pleasant at first, but once I conversed with them more, I began to appreciate their temperament, as well. Midna is to remain with Link after the ball to help manage his new residence, and Anju and Kafei will join them, as well. I do believe they'll all be charming neighbors, if we look past their sharp tongues."

Tetra crossed her arms, unconvinced. Anju and Midna were fine ladies when they were pleased, but when they were not, they were disdainful and conceited, doing what they needed to get what they wanted. They were both well-educated, and Anju married into a rich family in addition having a share of the Bingleys' own great fortune.

Link Bingley had inherited nearly one hundred thousand Rupees from his late father, who had intended to buy an estate but did not live to do so. Link completed his father's wish by renting Netherfield, intending perhaps to buy it in the future.

Link and Toon had a long-lasting friendship, despite the difference in their character. Link was attracted to Toon's openness and brutal honesty, though his own personality was the opposite. Toon, meanwhile, highly regarded Link's reliability, good judgment, and unwavering courage. Toon was the cleverer of the two, but his wisdom was hidden under a personality of disdain and unsociability towards those he was unfamiliar with; in that respect, Link was far more approachable. Overall, Link was always well-liked, whereas Toon gave offense wherever he went.

* * *

_Published May 26, 2013  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A short walk from Hyrule Castle lived the Lucases. Captain Piratian Lucas had formerly been a successful sailor merchant, and his wife, Lady Ambi Lucas, was a well-known architect. Their oldest two daughters, whom they had named after the Golden Goddesses, were also financially successful, even at their young age: Nayru was a celebrity singer and Din was a famous dancer. In fact, Din was already independent, and currently traveled Hyrule around with a troupe of musicians and dancers. Nayru, on the other hand, preferred the city life, and stayed in Castle Town with her parents, as she was still single. The Lucases' third daughter, Farore, was still a teenager, but she was studious and her parents were sure that she would soon be as successful as her sisters.

Although their family was among the wealthiest in Hyrule, they were not supercilious; contrarily, they were civil and attentive to all the world. Nayru was one of Tetra's most intimate friends, and indeed the Lucases and the Royal Family as a whole were close. Naturally, then, it was necessary that they met the day after the ball discuss the events that had transpired during it.

The Queen said, "You started the night off well, Nayru, for you were Mr. Bingley's first choice."

"Yes," the blue-haired singer replied, "but he seemed to like his second choice better."

"Oh, you mean Zelda, I suppose? He did dance with her twice, and he did seem to admire her a great deal."

"Ah yes," Nayru said. "I did hear Link mention that he found Zelda to be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Upon my word! Well, that is very exciting news—but it may come out to nothing in the end."

"Link is certainly the more agreeable Ordonian gentleman, I'm sure Tetra knows," Nayru teased. "For Tetra is just barely 'decent' to Toon, not nearly handsome enough to dance with."

"But I wouldn't blame Tetra for that," the Queen said, "for we know how bad of a temperament Mr. Darcy seems to have. I do believe Impa told me that he and Tetra sat next to each other for a good half-hour without him saying a single word to her."

"Indeed," Zelda interjected. "Midna was telling me that Toon does not talk much, except to his closest friends, but there, he is open and honest."

"Regardless of whom he does and does not talk to," Nayru said, "I wish that he would have danced with Tetra."

"I would not dance with him if I were you," the Queen said. "His pride and prejudice towards others is mortifying."

"I was not so off-put by his pride," Farore said, "as much as pride often does, for he has reason to be prideful. A man with such good fortune, family, and everything in his favor ought to think highly of himself. If you don't mind, I believe he has a _right_ to be proud."

"I would not have minded his pride so much," Tetra said with a scowl, "if he had not injured mine."

"Pride," Sheik said regretfully, "is a common failing in men. There are few of us who do not believe that we are better than we actually are."

* * *

Character Notes: The characters introduced here (and alluded to in earlier chapters) are all from either Oracle of Ages or Oracle of Seasons: Lady Ambi Lucas, Captain Piratian Lucas, and their daughters Farore, Nayru, and Din.

Queen Ambi was the queen of Labrynna in the past in Oracle of Ages. I therefore made Lady Ambi the a close friend of the Hyrulean Queen in this adaptation: the Lucases are the closest friends of the Bennets.

The Captain of the Piratians was Queen Ambi's lover, though he appears in both Oracle games. He is not given a first name, so I took the name of the group of skeleton pirates as his first name. He replaces Sir William Lucas in _Pride and Prejudice_.

Nayru and Din are eponymous oracles from Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, respectively. Farore also appears in both games as a secret-giver. They are not actually related to anyone else in the games, but it makes sense to make them sisters in this story. However, there is really only one important daughter in the book, Charlotte Lucas; I gave Nayru that role. An unimportant daughter is also named: Maria Lucas. She is Farore, but I'm going to slightly expand her role. I didn't want to leave Din out of the story altogether, so instead she is a daughter who is never home and will never make an appearance.

There's something else I'd like to say about one of these five characters, but it would be a spoiler. I'll tell you once the spoiler happens.

* * *

_Published May 26, 2013_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few days, the princesses visited Netherfield Park and became close friends with the two sisters residing there, and though Anju and Midna found the queen to be intolerably gossipy and the youngest three princesses to be frivolous, they expressed their wish to be better acquainted with the eldest daughters. Though Zelda was delighted at the compliment, Tetra saw the superficiality of the two Misses Bingley to want a friendship with the royal family.

Link Bingley, meanwhile, was clearly in love with Zelda Bennet Hyrule. It was not merely an infatuation or a wish for power, but a true admiration of the crown princess. Zelda, in turn, reciprocated these feelings towards the Ordonian, but inadvertently hid her feelings by treating everyone else as kindly as she treated him. Tetra mentioned her sister's accidental guardedness to her friend Nayru Lucas.

"Though I understand her cautiousness," the singer said, "it can be a disadvantage to be so guarded in her feelings. For if a woman conceals her affections, she may lose the chance to truly get close to the object of her affection. In fact, in most cases it is better for a woman to show _more_ affection than she truly feels. And in this case, Bingley undoubtedly likes your sister, so she has nothing to fear."

"Still," Tetra replied, "though she hides the most obvious feelings, she is still trying to subtly show him her affections, though he does not know her well enough to understand."

"Ah, but that is not enough. Zelda must make the most of every minute in which she can command his attention. She can act more leisurely in her love once she has secured him."

"But she doesn't mean to be subtle; it is merely a part of her character."

Nayru merely shrugged. "Well, I wish Zelda success with all my heart. I don't believe we really can help her and Link get together any more than we are now."

As Tetra was discussing Link's affection for her sister, she was unaware that she herself was becoming an object of interest in the eyes of his friend. Toon Darcy had not even considered her pretty on their first two meetings, but he soon expressed an interest in her fine face, rendered even more beautiful by the expression of her eyes. Though her form was far from symmetrical, he admitted that her grace and elegance was befitting of a woman called a princess. Tetra was perfectly unaware of his admiration; to her, he was nothing more than a grumpy man who had refused to dance with her.

Still, at a ball hosted at Captain Piratian Lucas's manor about a week after their first meeting, Tetra couldn't help but notice that Toon was drawing closer to her. As soon as Toon drew out of earshot, Tetra turned to her friend Nayru and asked, "Why do you think that Toon would want to listen to my conversation with Colonel Russell?"

"I would say that he's the only one who can answer that question."

"Then I'll ask him," decided Tetra.

When Toon approached them soon afterwards, though he had no intention of talking, Tetra said to him, "Toon, do you think that I expressed myself well when teasing Colonel Russell to give us a ball soon at his house?"

"You were very energetic," Toon said, "but then, such is always a topic over which ladies are energetic."

Tetra scoffed. "Is that really your opinion of women?"

Before either Tetra or Toon could say anything more, Nayru turned to the pair and said, "Sheik is performing on her lyre now—she practically never does so, though she is skilled. I am going to go listen." The singer drew back into the crowd that had gathered around Sheik, who stood on a raised platform with her lyre.

Almost immediately after Nayru left, Toon and Tetra were approached by her father, Captain Piratian Lucas. "Why, Mr. Darcy," he said. "I have seen you standing around for the whole evening. Dancing is such a charming pastime for young people like yourself; why do you not join them? Your friend there is having a lovely time." He gestured towards Link, who was leading Zelda onto the dance floor.

"I prefer not to dance," Toon said simply.

Captain Lucas frowned, but then saw Tetra standing next to Toon. "And you, Princess Tetra? Mr. Darcy, I do believe that I must introduce you to this lady here, who would be a wonderful dancing partner. You cannot refuse when such beauty is before you."

Though Toon would not have been unwilling, Tetra herself spoke up. "I am not standing here alone because I am looking for a dancing partner."

Toon, with grave propriety, politely asked Tetra for her hand, but she was determined. As Captain Lucas opened his mouth to speak again, she turned on her heel and marched away, ignoring Captain Lucas even as he chased after her.

Toon was left thinking about how prideful the second-eldest princess was, and he was still lost in his thoughts when he was approached by Midna a few minutes later.

"I think I can guess the subject of your reverie," she teased.

"I think not," he replied.

"You are contemplating how horribly boring this ball is, and how uneventful Castle Town is, and how you much prefer your own ranch in Ordon Province."

"Actually, I am meditating upon a much more agreeable topic, one of the pair of fine blue eyes in the face of a pretty woman."

"Indeed? Who?"

After a moment's hesitation, Toon replied, "Princess Tetra Bennet Hyrule."

"Tetra!" repeated Midna almost in disgust. "I am surprised." She quickly composed herself. "Well, if you are absolutely serious, you will have a sociable mother-in-law, and an important tie to the Royal Family."

Toon Darcy listened to his friend's sister distractedly as she continued to entertain the idea of a marriage between him and Tetra.

* * *

Character notes: Although no new characters are introduced this chapter, I'd like to point out that Sheik's _Pride and Prejudice _counterpart, Mary, is actually a remarkably bad musician. However, it would have just felt wrong to make Sheik, the one who teaches Link half the songs he knows in Ocarina of Time, a bad musician, so her musicianship is one of the few traits of any character that is blatantly changed in my adaptation.

* * *

_Published June 29, 2013_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Although the King of Hyrule was wealthy, due to an obscure law, his fortune was set to pass to a distant cousin, a clergyman currently residing in Faron Village. The Queen came from a lineage that was decently wealthy and would have provided her with far more than she would have needed, even if the King had died; however, such an amount of money, split among five daughters, would barely be enough to sustain them.

The Queen had a sister, Siroc, who married Gregal Phillips and lived within the borders of Castle Town, and a brother, Fado Gardiner, who married a Zora named Laruto and settled down in Kakiriko Village in the East. Though the princesses did not often see Uncle Fado or Aunt Laruto, they frequently visited Aunt Siroc and Uncle Gregal, since they lived within a few minutes' walk. The youngest of the family, Agitha and Ilia, particularly enjoyed the Phillips' company, for they could always learn of some news, however obscure, from their aunt.

Presently, such news was that one battalion of royal soldiers was returning to Castle Town for the winter. Over the next few days, Agitha and Ilia learned, little by little, about the soldiers who were now housed so near to them.

Upon observing his youngest two daughters discussing the topic, King Daltus Bennet Hyrule remarked, "You two must be the silliest girls in the country, I am now convinced."

Ilia was disconcerted, but Agitha just continued to gush over how Captain Colin looked so much like a giant grasshopper. Meanwhile, the Queen turned to her husband and said, "I am surprised you would say such a thing, my dear. Our daughters are all sensible young ladies—"

"Oh!" Agitha interjected loudly. "And when he is in that blue Zora-style tunic of his, he looks just like a jewel beetle! Absolutely splendid!"

"Besides," the Queen pushed on, ignoring her youngest daughter, "the royal soldiers are always attractive. Why, I still remember that my first crush was a Knight of Hyrule. Indeed, should a soldier ask me for my daughter's hand, I'd gladly accept. I do believe Captain Russell was looking rather fine the other evening."

Suddenly, the door opened, and the mailman walked in with a letter addressed to Zelda Bennet Hyrule. After handing the letter to the Queen, he bowed before turning around and shouting, "Onwards to mail!" and exiting Hyrule Castle.

Zelda quickly came to the room and read the letter. "It's from Midna Bingley," she reported. "Link, Toon, and Kafei have been called to dine with the royal soldiers tonight, as all three of them are former Knights of Hyrule themselves - Toon is technically still serving, though his title is mostly just honorary. In any case, Ilia and Midna have invited me to dinner while they are gone."

"Ah, then you must leave at once!" the Queen said. "It is about to rain, and if you should arrive by foot, you will be required to stay the night when Great Nayru blesses the land with the rain, and you shall spend the night with Link and his family."

Zelda complied, and after preparing herself quickly, made her way to Netherfield. As the forecasts predicted, it rained heavily that evening. But the Queen's plan worked a little too well. The mailman arrived the next day after breakfast, to deliver a letter from Zelda to Tetra. Tetra read it aloud:

-.

_My dearest Tetra,_

_I find myself unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be blamed on being thoroughly soaked by the rain last night. The Bingleys will not hear of my returning home until I feel better. They also insist on my seeing a doctor—but do not worry. Aside from a headache and a cough, there is not much the matter with me._

_Yours truly,  
Crown Princess Zelda Jane Bennet Hyrule_

_-._

"Congratulations, my dear," King Daltus said to his wife. "If the crown princess should fall ill and die, it will be your fault. At least we shall have the comfort of knowing that she died pursuing the love of Link Bingley."

"Oh, I have no fear of her death," the Queen said. "People do not die of trifling colds. I would almost say this is better, that she may stay at Netherfield for a long period of time."

"Still," Tetra said, "I'd rather go see how she is doing."

"Nonsense, dear. With all this rainfall, there will be mud and puddles everywhere."

"No, but I am fit enough to go see Zelda," Tetra affirmed, standing up. "I'll leave now. Bye!" Before her sisters or her parents could stop her, she strode out of the castle.

She arrived about an hour later, with sore feet, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise. The residents of Netherfield quickly invited her into the kitchen, where she caused a little surprise that a princess would walk in the such dirty weather, alone. Toon Darcy was particularly impressed at seeing the princess in this wild and dirty state, as opposed to the proper princess she had adopted during the balls.

Zelda, Tetra was told, was completely bedridden, and had taken her breakfast in bed. The rest of the day, Tetra spent at her sister's side, leaving her only for lunch.

Just before dinner, Tetra announced that she must leave for home, but Zelda expressed such a longing to keep Tetra by her side, that the residents of the house all agreed to let her. They sent a letter by express to the castle, informing the Royal Family of Tetra's lengthened stay at Netherfield, and requesting that a change of clothes be sent.

* * *

Character notes: The Queen's family is briefly introduced in this chapter: she has a sister and a brother, both of whom are married. Her sister and brother-in-law are taken from The Minish Cap: Siroc and Gregal are the oldest two members of the Wind Tribe; in _Pride and Prejudice_, they are Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. They live at Meryton, which is the name of a house in this adaptation (seen later), but was originally a nearby town.

Her brother and sister-in-law, meanwhile, come from The Wind Waker. Fado and Laruto are the two Sages of the Master Sword. Although Fado is a Kokiri in the game, as the brother of the Queen, he is necessarily a Hylian in this adaptaion. On the other hand, Laruto is still a Zora. The original _Pride and Prejudice_ characters were Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. They originally lived in London, but this adaptation moved them to Kakiriko Village.

Meanwhile, Guard Captain Russel, from Spirit Tracks, replaces Colonel Forster, a slightly significant character who is part of the Hyrulean army (the —shire militia, in the original book). Captain Colin, meanwhile, replaces a throwaway character, Captain Carter, who is only even mentioned twice in the book. Colin is named after the boy from Twilight Princess.

The King's distant cousin, the clergyman, will be introduced later.

* * *

_Published June 29, 2013_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At six-thirty, Tetra went downstairs with the Bingleys to eat dinner. The Bingleys all expressed their concern over Zelda's wellbeing, but the two sisters promptly forgot about the crown princess after their inquiries, restoring Tetra's dislike of them and their false politeness. Link, at least, seemed genuinely troubled over Zelda's health.

Indeed, he was the only one of the party whom Tetra liked. In addition to caring about her sister, he was also truly pleasant to Tetra, unlike the others. Midna Bingley all but ignored her, instead focusing her attention on Toon Darcy; Anju and Kafei were completely withdrawn from the rest of the people present in the room, the former focused on the latter and the latter focused on his food. And of course, Toon was Toon.

After dinner, Tetra immediately took back her position at Zelda's bedside. As soon as she was out of the dining room, Midna started criticizing her attitude.

"She is nothing but pride and prejudice, that one," Midna said. "And her appearance this morning—all dirty and muddy! She is not a princess; I may go so far as to say that she resembles a pirate!"

"Yes, Midna," Anju agreed. "Did you see how windblown and untidy her hair was? And her petticoat! It must have been caked in an inch of mud!"

"Oh?" Link said. "Her dirty petticoat must have escaped my notice. I thought she looked remarkably well when she walked in this morning."

"And you, Toon?" Midna asked. "You must not have missed it."

"I certainly did not miss it," Toon affirmed.

"And your affections toward her were certainly influenced by her appearance today."

"Yes, certainly, but not in the way that you think. My affections towards such an interesting princess have increased."

Midna seemed at a loss for words at Toon's unexpected response. Finally, Anju said, "I agree that Tetra Bennet Hyrule _would_ make a rather interesting young lady, but she is not fit to be princess at all. She brings down the Royal Family's reputation with her impulsiveness and brazenness."

"That's not all the Royal Family has to deal with," Midna said. "Have you heard the rumor that, after the King's death, the entire Royal Fortune will go to his distant cousin, a clergyman in Farore Village?"

"I must say that the Royal Family is in decline, with princesses so improper and fortuneless."

"I should say!"

Their discussion drawn to a close, Midna went back upstairs to check on Tetra and Zelda. Zelda had fallen into a shallow sleep, so Midna invited Tetra downstairs to the drawing room with the others. With Zelda no longer awake, she had no reason not to comply.

In the drawing room, the men were playing cards, and Midna and Anju immediately joined in. Tetra politely declined, instead asking for a book to read.

Kafei Hurst looked at her in surprise at her statement. "Do you prefer reading to cards? That is rather odd."

Link ignored him, saying, "Princess Tetra, I will go fetch any book from the library for you, though my collection is small, since I have rather neglected it recently."

"Toon has a much broader range of books at his seaside ranch in Ordon," Midna remarked.

"It is the work of many generations, and indeed I have added to the collection greatly," Toon said.

"The ranch is such a lovely house," Anju said. "Link, if you should decide to buy Netherfield, I should hope that you will make it even half as lovely as Toon's ranch."

The conversation fell silent, but Tetra had quickly lost interest in getting a book, and instead busied herself with watching the card game.

"How is your sister, Toon?" Anju asked. "It has been a good moment since I have last seen her."

"Aryll has grown taller," Toon said. "She has started to do amazing tricks with her pet seagull, and she her singing voice grows more and more pure."

"It is amazing to me," Link remarked, "how accomplished all young ladies are today. You scarcely hear a woman described without hearing how well she paints, and sings, and knits."

Toon frowned. "I agree that a woman is often described as accomplished, but a majority of them don't deserve the adjective. For a woman truly to be 'accomplished,' she must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, the Zora and Goron dialects, and Ancient Hylian and history, at the very least. I cannot say I have met more than a half dozen."

Tetra scoffed. "If that is your idea of 'accomplished,' I am surprised you know even one such woman, let alone six."

"Do you judge your own gender so severely?" Toon asked.

"I, for one, have not met such a woman even halfway qualified to meet your definition."

Midna and Anju were both upset at Tetra's statement, but Kafei drew them back into the card game, and the matter was quickly dropped until Tetra left to check back on Zelda again, at which point Midna started to complain again.

"Tetra Bennet Hyrule," she said, inching closer to Toon, "is one of the women who undervalues their own gender to gain attention from men. Perhaps it succeeds—but I find such a method to be rather base."

"Flirting is always base," Toon said, "no matter how it is done. It is akin to tricking a partner into loving you." He looked at Midna, who had by now put her hand around his back. "Flirting by trying to touch the partner in question is certainly not any better," he added flatly.

Midna had no response to that, and she promptly moved away from Toon.

* * *

_Published July 3, 2013  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tetra spent the night in her sister's room, and reported in the morning that Zelda did not feel at all better, nor did she feel worse. Tetra immediately sent a letter to her mother, asking her to bring Zelda home to recover.

The Queen, however, upon being assured that Zelda's sickness was not worsening, refused, as doing so would cause the crown princess to lose contact from Link. Still, the Queen and her two youngest daughters deigned to visit Netherfield to check on Zelda's health. Sheik preferred to stay in the castle, training with Impa in the Ancient Sheikan arts.

"I don't believe that she can be returned home in this state," the Queen said to Link when she saw Zelda in her bed, sleeping fitfully.

"Returned home?" Link repeated. "As much as Tetra may want Zelda to return home, I don't think we can safely move her out of this room, let alone halfway across Castle Town. Please, Your Majesty, we shall care for her until she is well."

"I am so thankful that she has such good friends. For, without you, I would not know how she would fare, being so sick. She is so patient, and has the sweetest temperament that I know. If you were not here to help her… I hope you are not in any rush to leave Netherfield, though you are only renting the place."

"If I decide anything," Link replied, "I shall rush to do it immediately after I think of it." He turned his gaze towards the sleeping princess. "But I do believe I will stay here for the moment."

"I thought you would," Tetra said, smirking slightly.

"Oh? Do you know my character so intimately already?" Link asked, turning towards the second princess. "I would almost take that as a compliment, if it were not so pitiful to be seen through so easily."

"Indeed, it is. But fret not, Link. A deeper, more intricate character does not in itself make one a better man."

"Tetra," the Queen warned out of the side of her mouth. "Be careful of how you speak. You are not at home; you ought not to offend our hosts."

Link, who either did not hear or decided to ignore the Queen's words, said to Tetra, "I did not know that you were a studier of character. It must be an interesting study, especially as you live in Castle Town, where so many people go busily back and forth."

"I would imagine there are some particularly undesirable characters in such a large city," Toon remarked.

"Why, Mr. Darcy!" the Queen said, offended. "Are you so enamored by your rural farmhouse?"

"Oh, Mother," Tetra quickly said, "he meant nothing by what he said, only that there are a wide variety of people in the city." She observed Link's embarrassment at Toon and Toon's amusement at the Queen's outburst, and quickly changed the subject. "Mother, has Nayru Lucas been to Hyrule Castle since I came here?"

"Nayru Lucas? Yes, she has. Link, don't you believe that Captain Piratian Lucas is such a agreeable man? He always has something pleasant to say to anyone."

Tetra cut her mother off. "So she has dined with you?"

"Oh, no, she had to go home to make dinner for her own family. You see, Link, that although the Lucases are fairly rich, they refuse to hire servants. It's a real pity. After all, if Nayru did not have to do menial chores all the time, her singing career would be so much better off."

"This Nayru Lucas seems like a pleasant young woman," Link remarked.

A fleeting moment of panic crossed the Queen's face before she quickly hid it. "Oh, well, of course she is, but she is not so beautiful as Zelda. Why, when we were visiting my brother and sister-in-law Fado and Laruto Gardiner, they housed a visiting soldier who seemed so in love with Zelda that I thought he would propose to her by the end of our visit. But he did not, though he did compose lovely poetry about her."

"That's the problem," Tetra said. "Cheesy poetry can never be good for love in its early stages."

"Indeed?" Toon asked. "I've always thought that poetry was the food of love."

"Only of a well-established love, when even the Malo Mart Dance could bring the partners closer together. But in an tenuous relationship, a good sonnet would starve off the love entirely."

Toon just nodded and smiled. The room fell silent, and Tetra feared that her mother would attempt to brag again to Link, but the Queen instead broke the silence by repeating her thanks to him for taking care of Zelda. Link was civil in his reply, and forced his sisters to be, as well.

Agitha suddenly stood up. She and Ilia had been whispering among themselves during the whole visit, and they had decided that Agitha would say the following: "Mr. Bingley, you promised at the first ball you attended that you might yourself throw one at Netherfield. Do you remember, or are you going to rescind your promise?"

Agitha was a rather innocent-looking girl, with a fine complexion and a good-humored countenance. She was the favorite of her mother, and consequently was seen in public at a young age. She learned, therefore, to command attention well and have her orders followed, despite her childish appearance.

Indeed, Link was influenced by the youngest princess's remarks. "I am perfectly ready to host such an engagement. However, I believe that I should wait until your sister recovers from her illness. I should not have her dancing while she is sick."

"Ah, yes!" Agitha said, curtseying. "Perhaps by that time, Captain Colin will have returned. I will insist that the battalion also host a ball, too—I will get Captain Russell to host a ball, for it would be a shame not to."

The Queen of Hyrule and the youngest two princesses then departed, and Tetra returned to Zelda's side. Midna and Anju returned downstairs to recommence their censure of Tetra and the Royal Family, while Toon was still distractedly thinking of Tetra and what she had said.

* * *

_Published July 3, 2013  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day passed much as the day before had done. Tetra spent most of the day by her sister's side, sometimes accompanied by Midna or Anju. Though Zelda was far from recovered, by that evening, Tetra felt that she could leave her to go downstairs again with her hosts. Toon was writing a letter at a desk, with Midna leaning over his shoulder and constantly giving her commentary. Anju, Link, and Kafei were playing another card game.

Tetra took up some needlework, and amused herself in observing Midna and Toon's interactions. Midna constantly was saying something about Toon's handwriting, or the evenness of his lines, or the length of his letter. Toon, though, was completely unconcerned, and their contrast created an interesting dialogue between the two.

"How delighted Aryll will be when she receives this letter!"

He grunted in response.

"You write uncommonly fast, Toon."

"No, I write slowly."

"I could never write as many letters as you."

"You're not me."

"Tell your sister that I wish her well."

"I have done so already, Midna, by your orders."

"Well, tell her how I long to hear her singing voice again."

Toon just nodded.

"How long your letters are, Toon! You know, I am of the opinion that one who writes long letters easily cannot write ill."

Link interjected, "You praise him poorly, for he does not write them easily. He always struggles to find some four-syllable word to use."

"My writing style differs from yours," Toon said simply.

"True," Link said. "My ideas flow so quickly that I sometimes skip half the sentence I am writing, so my letters end up with no ideas at all in them."

"Your humility, Link," Tetra said, "drives away rebuke."

"Ah, but nothing is more deceitful than false humility," Toon said. "It is often an indirect boast. For example, Link is actually proud at his flowing ideas and writing style, and of his swiftness of writing letters. And when he said this morning to the Queen that he would leave immediately if he so chooses, he meant it as a compliment to himself."

"No, I thoroughly believe it would be true."

"You likely did believe it, but should you actually make up your mind to leave, I highly doubt that you would not take the time to ask for your sisters' opinions, and find the time to say goodbye to the Queen and the princesses. And should they ask you to stay, you doubtless would stay another week, and even a month at another word."

"For all your dislike of boasts," Tetra said to Toon, "you seem to be complimenting Link for far more than he boasted of himself."

"How kind it is of you, Tetra," said Link, "to have interpreted this censure into a compliment about the sweetness of my temper, but Toon certainly would think me better if I were to leave despite the pleas of those surrounding me."

"Why so?" Tetra asked, turning to Toon, who was still hunched over his desk, writing.

"I have never acknowledged this opinion," Toon protested. "But supposing that I am of this opinion, you must remember that Link would have some desire to return to Ordon, and to linger here longer would be even more detrimental and directly contrary to his own happiness."

"But what about the happiness of the friends who asked Link to stay? You are ignoring that."

"Let us drop the subject," Link said. "You know, Toon, that if you were not so good a swordsman, I would lose all respect for you. You are so unsociable and unpleasant in your conversation sometimes, in some places more than others. Why, I'd pity the person who is near you when you have nothing to do on a Sunday night."

Tetra cut short her laughter when she observed that Toon seemed very much offended by this statement.

"I understand, Link," Toon said finally. "You dislike an argument, and wish to move on to another subject as soon as possible."

"Perhaps," Link admitted. "So kindly wait until I am out of the room, and then you and Tetra can continue to say whatever you like about me."

"Indeed, Toon ought to finish his letter," Tetra said, turning away from him.

The room fell silent, so Midna and Anju offered to play music. Midna hopped behind a piano, and Anju started to sing.

As Tetra watched the performance, she couldn't help but notice that Toon's eyes were fixed on her. She could not imagine why—certainly, he did not like her, yet equally, there was no reason for him to hate her. She finally decided that he must have found something about her morally reprehensible. She did not care, though, if this were true, for she cared too little about his opinion.

To her surprise, Toon approached her and asked her, "Princess Tetra, do you desire to dance to this music?"

Tetra was silent, so Toon repeated his question.

"Oh, I heard you the first time," Tetra now said, "but I did not know how to respond. If I said 'Yes,' you would probably just express your contempt for my taste in music and willingness to dance. But I prefer to foil such plans, so I shall tell you that no, I would not like to dance. Now despise me if you wish."

"I do not wish to despise you," Toon said, moving back away.

Tetra was surprised at his gallantry, having expected to confront him. But Toon Darcy was too enthralled by both her sweetness and her mischief that he could not affront her, and instead was content with simply admiring her from his seat.

Midna had seen enough already to be jealous of Tetra. The next day, when she and Toon were taking a walk in the gardens of Netherfield, she started teasing him about her, suggesting a future marriage.

"Why, you will have a wonderfully _talkative_ mother-in-law. Oh, but you must have a portrait made of Tetra, just as all of your ancestors have portraits. But what painter could capture her 'fine eyes' that you so admire?"

"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their fierce expression, but their color and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied."

At this point, Anju and Tetra came up to them on their own walk.

"Oh, I was unaware that you two were out for a walk, as well," Midna quickly said, afraid that she and Toon had been overheard.

"Should it matter if you know or not? After all, you two ran away without telling us," Anju said. With those words, she took her place next to Toon, leaving Tetra behind.

Toon felt that Tetra was being excluded, and said, "Oh, but we are being impolite to our guest. The walkway is too narrow for the four of us; let us return to the house."

"Oh, no," Tetra said. "You can go on ahead. You three make a charming group, and an addition of a fourth into it would destroy the picturesque image you create."

She turned around and ran cheerfully off towards the house. She hoped that she would soon return to the castle, for Zelda was very nearly recovered, and both princesses were getting homesick.

* * *

_Published July 3, 2013  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That evening, Zelda was finally able to eat dinner with the rest of the family. After dinner, the women settled down in the drawing room. The four of them conversed pleasantly for a little while. Tetra was a little surprised at Midna and Anju's unusually polite attitude until she realized that they were just trying to impress the crown princess.

But when the gentlemen entered the room a little while later, Midna's attention immediately shifted to Toon Darcy. She immediately was upon him, but he ignored her and instead offered his congratulations to Zelda for having gotten over her sickness. Anju and Kafei, as well, said that they were very glad. But it was Link who was the most attentive and concerned about Zelda's health. He built up the fire in the fireplace so as to keep her sufficiently warm, and then he sat down next to her, scarcely even acknowledging anyone else. Tetra saw his actions with mild delight for her sister.

Kafei and Anju were on a couch, discussing masks of some sort, while Toon and Tetra each picked up a book and started to read it. Midna looked over the cover of Toon's book, and then picked up the sequel to it, but she quickly grew bored of reading. She tried to initiate conversation with Toon, but he refused all her attempts. Putting her book in her lap, she stretched and declared, "How pleasant it is to be reading on such a lovely evening! There is no greater enjoyment than to read by the fireside with one's friends." But no one paid her any mind, so she started to content herself instead with watching Toon read his book.

She suddenly overheard her brother say something about a ball to Zelda, so she turned to the pair and said, "A ball? I do not believe you should plan such a thing. After all, there are some in this room would not appreciate it."

"If you mean Toon," Link said, "he can retire before the ball starts; I wouldn't mind, nor do I think most of the invitees would miss him. But I have already decided that the ball will take place as soon as possible."

"I think I would like balls much more if they were not so tedious. Perhaps if their main attraction were not dancing, but holding a conversation."

"That would be more rational," Link reasoned, "but not very much like a ball."

Midna fell silent, and Link returned to talking with Zelda. Midna eventually stood up and began to walk around the room. Though she was undoubtedly an elegant woman who walked gracefully, Toon, at whom the walk was primarily aimed, ignored her. Finally, Midna turned to Tetra and said, "Tetra, please join me in my walk. You may find it refreshing to move your joints after sitting in one position for so long."

Tetra was surprised, but she agreed to the proposition immediately. And Midna was successful in her primary objective in involving Tetra: Toon looked up from his book.

Midna then invited Toon to join them, as well, but Toon said, "I don't believe I should. I can think of two motives that you might have for walking in this manner, and my joining you would interfere with both motives."

"And what motives might they be?" Midna asked. "Do you care to explain?"

"Certainly," Toon said. "Either you two have something private to discuss, in which case my joining you would ruin your privacy, or you are showing off your figures, in which case I can much more easily observe them sitting down where I am."

"What!" Midna exclaimed. "How awful of a thought! How shall we punish him, Tetra?"

"Shouldn't you know the best way?" Tetra asked. "After all, your brother is his closest friend."

"No, our intimacy has not brought me knowledge of what he is sensitive to. Laughing at him would do nothing to harm his pride…"

Toon interrupted, "Midna misjudges me. Even the wisest and noblest man, upon being laughed at, would be rendered ridiculous, for his goal in life would be reduced to a joke."

"I certainly would not laugh at such a man," Tetra said. "Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies—those are what I occupy my time with. But then, I suppose that you, Toon Darcy, have worked at removing such characteristics from your personality."

"Indeed, I have tried to avoid weaknesses that would be easily ridiculed."

"Such as vanity, or pride?"

"Vanity, certainly," Toon said, "but pride is always necessary, to some extent. Still, I monitor my pride very carefully."

Tetra nodded understandingly. Midna asked her, "If you have finished with your analysis of Toon's character, what are you conclusions? Have you decided how best to laugh at him?"

Tetra shook her head. "Toon Darcy has no defects. He has nothing to hide."

"No," Toon said. "I certainly have faults enough. My lack of forgiveness, for example. I cannot forget the vices and follies of others, especially if they have done something to harm me—or my sister. I hold grudges easily. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever."

"That is a failing indeed!" Tetra said. "But you have chosen well. I cannot truly _laugh_ at it."

"Indeed, everyone has a fatal flaw, one that they can perhaps overcome, but never truly fix."

"And your defect is to hate anyone you please."

"And yours, Tetra, is to willfully misunderstand the character of anyone you judge," Toon said with a smile.

Midna, feeling neglected, said, "Hey, look, listen! Why don't we have a little music?" She plopped over to the piano, dragging Anju away from Kafei, and started playing.

Toon welcomed the distraction. He started to fear that he was paying Tetra a little too much attention.

* * *

_Uploaded July 25, 2013_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The two princesses decided the next morning to write to the Queen to send a carriage to pick them up, for Zelda would still not be well enough to walk all the way back to the castle. But the Queen, hoping to prolong their contact with Link Bingley, refused, saying that the carriage would not be ready until Tuesday. Tetra therefore asked the Bingleys to borrow their carriage to return home, but they, as well, were worried about Zelda's health, and insisted that they wait at least one more day, and then Link would personally drive their carriage back to the castle with his horse, Epona.

As soon as Tetra accepted, however, Midna immediately regretted the offer, for although she liked Zelda well enough, she could not stand spending more time with Tetra. Link, meanwhile, was very nervous about the well-being of Zelda and asked her to stay even longer, but Zelda politely declined the offer. Toon, however, was happy to have Tetra leave, for he was beginning to feel uncomfortably attracted to her. He resolved to avoid her for the rest of the day, and consequently spoke no more than ten words to her on Saturday.

Sunday morning arrived, when the separation was to take place. Midna's civility towards Tetra quickly increased as the two princesses left in the carriage, and she spoke of how much she would like to meet the princesses again sometime.

The Queen was upset at their early arrival, but was glad to see Link Bingley arrive at the castle gate again. Once he rode off, however, the Queen scolded her daughters for having risked getting Zelda sick again. The King, although he hid it, was glad of their return, for he had felt their conspicuous absence the last few days, especially when the family gathered for meals, when the two oldest princesses would normally contribute greatly to the sensibility of the conversation.

Tetra and Zelda found Sheik, as usual, training with Impa both in the Sheikan Arts and in lyre-playing. Ilia and Agitha, meanwhile, had their gossip to tell them, as usual: several Hyrulean soldiers had dined with their uncle and aunt, one soldier had been punished at the whip, and it was rumored that Captain Russell was going to marry.

* * *

Character notes: I guess I need to include this, since Epona was "introduced" in this chapter (...well, OK, she was technically mentioned in chapter 3 as "a brown horse"), but she's really just a horse and doesn't even have a Pride and Prejudice counterpart; she's obviously not going to be very important.

In the Legend of Zelda series, she is Link's horse in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess, but she is Malon's horse in Ocarina of Time and The Minish Cap (in Ocarina of Time, she is given to Link from Malon).

* * *

_Published July 25, 2013_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"My Queen," said King Daltus to his wife the next day at breakfast, "I hope that you have ordered a particularly good dinner tonight, for I expect there to be an addition to our family party."

"Whom do you mean, my dear?" the Queen replied. "I can think of no one but Nayru Lucas, or perhaps her sister Farore, who would have called—and certainly, our dinners are good enough for them."

"No, it is not a Lucas. It is a gentleman, and a stranger."

"A gentleman and a stranger?" repeated his wife. "Why, you are referring to Link Bingley, are you not?"

"Oh, no, not Link," the King assured. "It is someone I have never seen before in my entire life."

This statement caused a bit of an uproar around the breakfast table, and all five daughters, as well as his wife, questioned him about this mysterious stranger. After amusing himself with their curiosity, he explained, "About a month ago, I received a letter. Two weeks ago, I sent my response, for it required some special attention. It is from Mr. Ralph Collins, my distant cousin, who will leave you without a Rupee to your name when I die."

"Oh!" the Queen said. "I cannot stand to hear of that man, unless you have somehow managed to keep your fortune away from him."

"It is a strange affair, that the king of Hyrule might need to give up his entire fortune, but it's not really of any fault of Ralph's—he isn't even clever enough to make this happen if he tried. In any case, he has decided to come over. He is a clergyman in Faron Village, and he is favored by the mayor, Lady Navi de Bourgh. She sent him to Hyrule Castle to spread the worship of the Golden Goddess Farore. Since he was passing through, he thought that he might stop by our castle to pay his respects, especially since he feels bad about taking away my daughters' money. So at 4:00 today, we shall see him."

The Queen thought for a moment before saying, "Well, if he is to make amends, who am I to stop him?"

"Though," Zelda said, "it is hard to guess what he means to do in order to make amends."

Tetra was particularly intrigued by what this clergyman had written. "I cannot quite understand this man. There seems to be something almost pompous in his reasoning to be here."

"Still," Sheik said, "it would make sense that he would want to atone for stealing our profits."

The youngest two princesses had nothing to say to this news, though they were interested in what he was like, for he was the first man in quite a while who was not a Hyrulean soldier to visit the castle.

Ralph's arrival that day was punctual, and he was greeted courteously by the Royal Family. The ladies were open to conversation, and he himself was not inclined to be silent. He had a stately and formal way of speaking, and he complimented the princesses on their beauty. Though Tetra felt it to be insincere, the Queen accepted the compliment thankfully.

"Indeed, the princesses are blessed with great beauty," the Queen said. "But what bothers me is what will befall them should my husband pass to the Realm Beyond."

"You refer to, perhaps, the inheritance of his money?"

"Indeed. I do not blame _you_, of course—it is, as I understand it, an odd legal issue."

Ralph Collins bowed. "I am sensitive to the hardship that the loss of this money must be to your daughters, so I shall offer you a proposition. But perhaps it ought to wait until after we are better acquainted."

Their conversation was presently interrupted by a call to dinner. Dinner conversation was pleasantly civil, but very little of substance was said.

* * *

Character notes: The King's distant cousin is actually Ralph, from the Oracle of Ages. In the games, he's the descendent of Queen Ambi, but he's unrelated to her in this game. Like his Pride and Prejudice counterpart, Mr. Collins, he's a rather excessively formal but kind of meddling person, so I felt he fit the role perfectly.

* * *

_Published July 27, 2013_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

During dinner, the King spoke very little. When the ladies and servants all retired, though, he brought up a subject with his guest that he expected his guest to excel in. The King spoke of Lady Navi de Bourgh, and the clergyman's apparent respect for her. The King could not have chosen a better topic for Ralph Collins to speak on. Ralph spoke at length about her graciousness and benevolence to her town. She had even suggested to him that he should marry, provided that both he and the woman were happy with the match.

"She sounds like a fine woman," the King observed. "And do you live close to her?"

"Yes, my residence neighbors Rosings Park, where she lives."

"And does she have any family?"

"Yes, she is widowed but has a daughter, Lady Ciela de Bourgh, who is no less beautiful than her mother."

"Oh? I do not recall anyone by that name."

Ralph nodded and said, "That is to be expected. She is unfortunately of a sickly constitution, and often has bouts of amnesia, so she cannot make the journey to Castle Town, as is traditional for young women of her age."

"You judge well," the King said. "And you flatter the mayor and her daughter exceptionally. And may I ask if your conclusion is drawn from intentional observation or incidental attention?"

"Certainly, I observe these ladies through my daily life, not through any forced study, though I do confess that I occasionally set up a situation that would complement her elegance."

The King just nodded civilly. He had reached a conclusion about this distant cousin of his: he was as absurd as the King had thought.

The King presently invited his cousin to the drawing room, where the ladies of the house were passing the time. They arrived, and King Daltus offered Ralph a book, but Ralph refused, saying, "I am unaccustomed to reading novels." Ralph instead browsed the bookshelf and chose a religious book in praise of the Golden Goddesses. He began to read it in a most monotone voice.

After a few moments of listening, Ilia and Agitha grew restless. Finally, Agitha said in a loud, whiny voice, "Mama, Uncle Gregal has invited me to his house tomorrow, and Aunt Siroc has told me that she would tell me the latest news about the Hyrulean soldiers."

Ralph frowned as he heard her speak. "I am surprised, sometimes, how little respect the young ladies of today have of the Golden Goddesses. They were the ones who created the land; should you not appreciate that?"

The Queen and the older princesses quickly apologized for Agitha's outburst, but Ralph said, "I bear her no ill will, but I wish to pass my time differently. My King, would you care for a game of backgammon?"

* * *

Character Notes: Lady Navi de Bourgh and Lady Ciela de Bourgh will be properly introduced quite a bit later, when they appear in the story in person. For now, I should just note that they replace Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne de Bourgh.

* * *

_Published July 27, 2013_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

Mr. Ralph Collins was not a sensible man, and his upbringing by a miserly father did not help him much. It was only by chance that he was employed by Lady Navi de Bourgh as a preacher. He was technically nobility—the exact title was questionable, but he was claimed that he was a duke—but had almost no inherited money or power. As such, he was an odd mixture of subservience to Lady Navi and pride of his heritage.

He was, however, of a very high income at the moment, and he was intending to marry. One of his primary goals of visiting Hyrule Castle was to find a wife, and indeed, he found the princesses to be amiable and handsome. Marrying one of them was his method of atonement for inheriting their fortune.

Upon actually meeting the daughters, he immediately fixed his eyes upon Zelda, but the Queen quickly dissuaded him from her, for it was likely that she would soon be engaged. That was of no consequence to Ralph, for he simply changed his preference from the crown princess to the second-eldest. He quickly told the Queen of his intentions of asking Tetra for her hand in marriage, and the Queen quickly accepted.

Agitha's walk to Meryton, where Uncle Gregal and Aunt Siroc resided, was not forgotten, and the princesses, except Sheik, decided to accompany her. The King asked Ralph to join them, as well, for he wanted to get the duke out of his sight however he could.

When they got to East Castle Town, where Meryton was situated, the attentions of Ilia and Agitha quickly turned to the Hyrulean soldiers out about on the streets.

But soon, their attention—and the attention of the other princesses—was captured by two men, who identified themselves as Messrs. Dark Denny and Shadow Wickham. Agitha and Ilia immediately went up to them and introduced themselves. The two were soldiers in the army, and both were handsome, with a fine countenance and dark hair. In fact, they Shadow and Dark looked so similar to each other that they could have been mistaken for brothers, though they were unrelated.

As the princess and the soldiers conversed, Link Bingley and Toon Darcy came up along the path. After greeting the group, Link drew Zelda aside to chat with her. Meanwhile, Toon was determined not to look at Tetra, and his gaze instead settled on Mr. Shadow Wickham.

Shadow, as well, looked up at Toon, and they locked eyes for a moment. Shadow's face grew dark, and Toon's grew white. After a moment, Shadow nodded an awkwardly formal bow to Toon, and Toon returned the gesture. They promptly turned away from each other.

Tetra looked around at the other princesses, but they had not appeared to notice Shadow's or Toon's reaction to each other. Link and Zelda soon came back, and the former continued down the road, along with his friend.

Dark and Shadow accompanied the princesses and their distant cousin to the door of Meryton. They politely declined Agitha's invitation into her aunt and uncle's house, and they took their leave.

Gregal Phillips was not home, but his wife Siroc was delighted to see her nieces. She was happy, especially, to see Zelda in good health, for she had heard of her sickness at Netherfield. Then, Siroc took notice of Ralph Collins. She received him with the utmost politeness, which he returned. Then, Agitha and Ilia drew her attention away from the stranger as they asked her about all that she knew about Mr. Dark Denny and Mr. Shadow Wickham. Siroc did not know much, but Gregal had an appointment to dine with both of them the next day. Siroc invited the princesses—and even Ralph—to join them, if they so chose. Agitha certainly did choose so.

The day passed quickly, and on their way home, Tetra told Zelda about what she had seen come to pass between Shadow and Toon, but Zelda could make no more of it than Tetra could.

When Ralph next saw the Queen, he praised her sister's kindness and politeness. He found her to be, perhaps, the most elegant woman he had ever met, with the exception of Lady Navi and Lady Ciela. After all, she had invited him to dine with her the next day, though they had been strangers until that point.

* * *

Character Notes: This chapter introduces Mr. Dark Denny and Mr. Shadow Wickham. The Zelda character that they refer to are Dark Link and Shadow Link. Dark Link is the dark version of Link who appears primarily in Adventures of Link and Ocarina of Time, but also make appearances in A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages, and Spirit Tracks. Shadow Link, meanwhile, is the shadow version of the Toon Links in Four Swords Adventures.

Dark Denny will be a reoccurring character, but will be mostly unimportant except as a friend of Shadow Wickham. Shadow, meanwhile, is a rather important character, as we'll see later. Shadow was chosen to replace Mr. Wickham because he and Toon/Mr. Darcy, as hinted at in this chapter, hate each other.

* * *

_Published July 27, 2013_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Neither the King nor the Queen had any objections to the princesses' joining their aunt and uncle for dinner the next day, so at the appropriate time, the five ladies and their cousin were escorted by a carriage to Meryton, where the Queen's sister and brother-in-law were holding a dinner for the Hyrulean soldiers.

Ralph Collins immediately dissolved into compliments towards Siroc and Gregal Phillips as he joined the rest of the soldiers. The princesses, meanwhile, tired of hearing their cousin speak, moved off towards the pianoforte.

Eventually, the gentlemen were finished with their conversation and turned towards the princesses. Both Shadow and Dark were among them, and Tetra found herself staring at Shadow with a great deal of admiration. All the soldiers were fine and polite, but Shadow Wickham stood out even among them in person, countenance, air, and walk.

Indeed, all of the princesses were enraptured by the man. Shadow had an amazing ability to make anything he talked about sound interesting. Ralph, by contrast, was drowned out by most of the people present, especially the princesses.

Gregal quickly got out a card game that could be played among all the people present. Agitha sat by Shadow as he played, engrossing his attention, but she quickly became very interested in the game itself, and fell silent. Instead, Shadow turned to Tetra on his other side to speak.

Though Tetra was rather afraid of bringing up Toon Darcy, she needn't have worried; Shadow inquired of him first, and Tetra responded that he was well.

"You may be wondering why I ask about him," Shadow said, placing an ace on the table and claiming the trick. "Well, as it happens, I have been connected to his family since infancy."

Tetra could not help but give a look of surprise.

"Oh, you do very well to be surprised, Tetra, for you observed our cold greeting to each other yesterday, did you not? Are you familiar with him?"

"As much as I hope I'll ever need to be," Tetra said. "I spent a good four days with him, and I think him very disagreeable."

"Well, I cannot really pass judgment on him, since I have known him too long and would be biased. But your opinion seems rather extreme."

"I just say what I mean, Shadow. People don't seem to do enough of that these days. Besides, everyone in Castle Town who knows of him is disgusted by his pride."

"Ah, I understand. He is blinded by his fortune, and is ill-mannered as a result. I wonder if he is going to be staying here for long."

"Well, I haven't heard of his leaving. I hope his presence in this town does not drive you away."

Shadow shook his head. "No, I won't be driven away by him. If he has a problem with me, he should be the one to leave. Still, I do not deny that I dislike him, and even greeting him is a pain for me. His father, the late Sahasrahla Darcy was one of my best friends, and I cannot bear to be in the company of Toon Darcy without thinking how disgraceful he is to his father's benevolence. Toon's behavior towards me has been scandalous. Still, I try not to bear him ill will."

Shadow nodded, and spoke now of more general subjects. Tetra, though she was interested by the relationship between Toon and Shadow, felt that it would be rude to question any further, so simply listened contently to Shadow.

"This town," said Shadow, "is a lovely place, but I do not believe I belong in the army. I am only a part of it because my friend Dark Denny convinced me—but not without reason. Indeed, I ought to be a nobleman, but I have lost the title since, due to the aforementioned Toon Darcy."

"Sahasrahla offered me the title of Count, his own title, upon his death. He was my godfather, and was excessively kind to me. He provided for me amply in his life, and indeed he intended to continue after his death. But alas, Toon was determined to misconstrue his will, and the title landed elsewhere. I do not believe I deserve to lose the title, but what happened can no longer be changed."

"This appalls me! Toon ought to be publicly disgraced!"

"I agree, but I cannot find the heart to do so myself. Until I can forget the kindness of his father, I cannot bring myself to defy or expose him."

Tetra honored his feelings, and found her crush on this man increasing a little at his honorability.

"But what," said she, "would be his motive?"

"Jealousy, I daresay. You see, Sahasrahla preferred me over his son, and to this day, Toon has never forgiven me for it. His temper is not the kind to allow for competition."

Tetra frowned. "I never thought him as bad as this, though I have never liked him. To treat a young man in such a horrible manner, especially the godson of his father!"

"And friend," Shadow added. "Toon and I grew up together, playing together in the Faron Woods or Ordon Spring. But alas, his pride was his downfall; he could not allow the title of Count fall upon anyone but him."

Tetra and Shadow sat in silence for a moment before Tetra finally asked, "What about Aryll Darcy? What is she like?"

"Aryll is…" Here Shadow paused. "She's much like her brother—very, very proud. I wish I could call her amiable, but she is not. At one point, she fancied me, I believe, but since I left, she's not really said much to me."

After this, the conversation halted again. Tetra asked, "What about Link Bingley? He must be ignorant of his best friend's true nature! Do you know Link?"

"I do not," Shadow said. "But I do not doubt that Toon would be able to please. He can appear as he wishes to whomever."

The conversation fell silent yet again, and this time, Tetra could not reinitiate it before the card game was decidedly finished, and the party was declared to be over.

Ralph Collins, of course, started to loudly praise Gregal and Siroc Phillips about the party and the board game. When he mentioned Lady Navi de Bourgh, Shadow Wickham leaned close to Tetra to whisper to her, "Tetra, are you well acquainted with Lady Navi?"

She replied that she was not; she only knew of her from Ralph.

"Her first cousin is Toon Darcy's mother, and so therefore she is a distant aunt to him. I have heard it said that she plans to marry her daughter off to him, in order to consolidate their fortunes."

Tetra smiled. "Ralph may speak highly of Lady Navi, but she seems in fact to be a conceited, arrogant woman. Ralph must have been misled by his gratitude for her taking him in."

"She is both, to a certain degree," agreed Shadow. "I have not seen her for many years, but she had a cold, clever character, hiding it only if it would benefit her in some way."

At this point, the other princesses, no longer interested by the card game, began to talk to Shadow Wickham, and Tetra let herself be pushed away from him. Still, she continued to think about him, even on her way back to the castle in the carriage where she drowned out Agitha's and Ralph's droning.

* * *

Character notes: Sahasrahla was chosen as a random old man to act as Toon's father. Toon Link in Wind Waker has no father, so I looked for a man in a lesser-represented game: A Link to the Past has no current characters in this fic, so I chose a character from it. _Pride and Prejudice_ simply refers to the character as the old Mr. Darcy.

Also, in the original book, Lady Catherine de Bourgh is Mr. Darcy's first aunt, making Lady Anne de Bourgh his first cousin. I felt it rather in bad taste to have first cousins be arranged to marry each other, so I made Lady Navi and Lady Anne a little more distantly related.

* * *

_Published August 10, 2013  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day, Tetra revealed to Zelda what Shadow had told her. Zelda listened with astonishment and concern. She could not believe that Toon was so spiteful as to destroy Shadow's rightful title, but at the same time, she was in no position to doubt the veracity of such an amiable young man as Shadow Wickham. Finally, she concluded, "I must think that both Toon and Shadow have some miscommunication between them, but what it is, I cannot even begin to imagine. Perhaps their falling apart comes about from some unusual circumstance, for which neither party is to be blamed."

"Of course," Tetra said, amused. "You always find no fault in anybody."

"You may laugh," Zelda said, crossing her arms, "but I will not change my opinion. But what a disgraceful light this story places Toon in! To do such a horrible misdeed to his father's preferred child!" She thought of, as well, Link's reputation as Toon's best friend, should this anecdote become public.

Presently, there was a knock on the door, and Link Bingley himself came into the room along with his two sisters. He announced that he was, indeed, going to host a ball at Netherfield on the following Tuesday.

Link pulled Zelda away from Tetra to talk, leaving the latter alone with Anju and Midna. The silence was awkward for a moment before the Queen of Hyrule came into the room, and she immediately started ranting about how wonderful it was for the Bingleys to have come over. Midna, however, annoyed at the Queen's mere presence, immediately dragged Link and Anju out of the castle after saying a curt goodbye.

The Royal Family was happy about the news about the ball. The King, in particular, took it as a great compliment to Zelda that Link delivered the invitation personally, instead of in some fancy card. Tetra, meanwhile, looked forwards to dancing with Shadow Wickham, and seeing Toon Darcy again to truly judge his culpability. Agitha and Ilia certainly had no want of turning down an opportunity to dance with the finest soldiers in Hyrule, and even Sheik begrudgingly agreed to go to the ball.

"I can have the morning to myself to train with Impa," Sheik explained, "and the evening can be a good time to socialize, for although the Sheikah are a shadow people, they too can socialize."

Tetra soon found herself curious about Ralph Collins, and asked him his opinion about the ball. He shrugged and said, "I can see no harm in such a simple pleasure. Indeed, are the Golden Goddesses not divine dancers, especially Din, the great goddess of power? I should raise no objection to attending such a holy event." Tetra rolled her eyes at this exaggerated response, but Ralph simply turned to her and asked, "Princess Tetra, would you mind if I had the honor of having your hand during the first dance of the evening?"

Tetra was rather shocked, for she was planning to seek out Shadow for the first dance, but she accepted Ralph's request nonetheless. Ralph, much obliged, continued to talk about their relationship, and even let the word "marriage" slip in several times, but Tetra elected to ignore the word.

Over the next few days, the sky began to darken and it began to rain, but the preparations for the ball on Tuesday kept even Ilia and Agitha too busy to complain about the weather.

* * *

_Published August 10, 2013  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

On Tuesday, as Tetra entered the ballroom, she was surprised to see that Shadow Wickham was not among the soldiers in the room. Tetra had never had any doubt that the man would be at the ball, for he was a soldier, and all other soldiers in Castle Town seemed to be there.

Tetra sought ought Mr. Dark Denny, hoping to understand the reason why Shadow Wickham was not here. Perhaps Toon had forced Link to remove his name from the guest list? But no, Dark replied to Tetra that Shadow had an emergency come up in Kakiriko Village that required his attention.

Tetra decided not to speak to Toon Darcy for the entire evening, or even Link, whose ignorance of Toon's actions caused her as much stress and grief as Toon himself did. Instead, she made her way over to Nayru Lucas, her friend whom she had not seen for a week. In the middle of their conversation, Ralph came over and invited Tetra to the dance floor.

Once she returned to Nayru, she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around, and found none other than Toon Darcy himself.

"Princess Tetra," said the man, "may I have the honor of dancing with you tonight?"

Tetra, surprised by his sudden appearance, stammered out a "Yes" before realizing what she was saying. But alas, it was already too late to change her response—Toon had already taken her hand and was leading her to the dance floor.

Noticing Tetra's distraught expression, Nayru whispered to her, "He is not as unpleasant as you make him out to be."

"Yes, he is!" cried Tetra quietly, but she turned around and allowed Toon to take her to the dance floor.

Tetra and Toon danced in an awkward silence. Tetra tried to initiate a conversation, but Toon pointedly ignored her words. Finally, Tetra said, "I have commented on how lovely the dancing is, Toon. Now it is your turn to mention the size of it, or the number of dancers, or something to that effect."

He just smiled mischievously and said, "Must I?"

"That will do enough as a reply. Now we may be silent, if we must."

Toon smiled again. "Princess, do you always make it a habit to speak while dancing?"

"Yes," she said, "at least a little bit. It would be dreadfully awkward to dance in silence for half an hour."

"Awkward for you, or for me?"

"Both, I would believe. Our minds are of a similar disposition. We are both unsociable, taciturn, and unwilling to speak, but when we do, we prefer to make statements that amaze the entire room."

"That describes you well," Toon remarked. "But as for fitting me, I cannot pretend to say."

"Ah." She made no further response to his comment, so they continued to dance in silence for a little while, before Tetra could not help but say, "When we met in East Castle Town a few days ago, my sisters and I were making a new acquaintance."

The effect on Toon was immediate. His face darkened, and Tetra found that she could not go on. Finally, Toon managed to growl, "Shadow is deserving of his name. He seems perfectly harmless for a little while, until you realize that he is dark and cold and manipulative." Toon frowned intensely at Tetra.

At this moment, they were interrupted by Captain Piratian Lucas, who approached them and said, "I must applaud you two. Such marvelous dancing is rarely seen, and I hope that such a pleasant spectacle will be seen again in a certain event"—Here, he glanced at Zelda and Link—"that I am sure will take place. But let me not detain you two. I was merely passing through here."

Toon just nodded pleasantly as the Captain wandered off. He looked back at Tetra. "I don't remember what it was that we were talking about."

Tetra hesitated for a moment before responding, "I don't believe we were talking about anything at all. We tried two or three subjects, but they all failed." She paused to think a moment. "You once said that your disposition is such that you tend not to forgive. But I would presume that you avoid starting any such resentment?"

"I do," he said firmly.

"And you avoid being blinded by prejudice?"

"I certainly hope so." Tetra fell silent, and Toon was obligated to ask, "What, pray tell, would be your reason for asking these questions?"

"I am trying to judge your character, but I am failing. I have had such disparate accounts of it."

Toon just nodded. "I can believe that reports on me would vary with the reporter's respect towards me. I wish, Princess, that you will not judge my character at the moment."

"But I shall perhaps not have another chance to meet you."

"Yet with so few meetings that we've had, and such unreliable reports, you cannot draw a just conclusion about me; I ask that you do not judge my character with such little information. You know nothing about me."

"I mean you no disrespect, Toon," Tetra said coldly, "but I should form my own opinion on you as I please. I am a princess, and I am not accustomed to being told what I can and cannot do."

"Well, judge away if you must!" Toon said a little too forcefully. He bowed formally to her, his floppy green hat whipping her harshly in the face, and left the dance floor. Tetra harrumphed and stormed off in the opposite direction. Though both parties left the floor dissatisfied, Tetra was primarily angry at Toon, while Toon directed his anger instead towards Shadow Wickham.

Midna soon approached Tetra about that very topic. "Princess Tetra," she said with a fierce expression of disdain. "I hear that you are quite taken by Shadow Wickham? Your sister has been asking me all about him. Well, he was the son of Vaati Wickham, the servant of Toon's father, Sahasrahla Darcy. Having known Toon so well, naturally I know much about Shadow. Let me tell you about what he is like. Do not trust him. As his name suggests, he is a shadow of a person, one who craves for the light of attention. Toon has never treated him poorly—that much was a lie. In fact, Toon has treated him with the utmost kindness and respect until an odd incident. I do not know the particulars, but I can assure you that Toon bears no responsibility. It's all Wickham's fault. I pity that you must find the man that you are attracted to is guilty, but… his name is _Shadow_. What do you expect?"

"I cannot understand what guilt you have just relayed to me," Tetra said. "You said he was a steward, and that he is guilty of something. I cannot believe you like this."

"Fine then, don't believe me," Midna said with a sneer. "But it's your fault if you get hurt."

As she stalked off, Tetra marched away to find Zelda. Upon approaching her, Tetra asked her, "Zelda, have you learned anything about Shadow Wickham?"

"Very little," Zelda said regretfully. "Link did not grow up with Toon, as they met later in their life, so he could not tell me why Toon dislikes Shadow so much. Still, by what both Link and Midna know about Shadow, he is a not a pleasant man. Perhaps Toon is right not to hold him in high regard."

Tetra frowned at this. "But neither Link nor Midna knows Shadow very well? Then I have no reason to trust their judgment. I don't mean to insult Link, but I will keep my former opinion of both Toon and Shadow, then." Not wanting to continue on this uncomfortable topic, Tetra quickly changed the subject to something more pleasant to both princesses. "So how is Link?"

Tetra listened contentedly as Zelda described how highly Link was praising her and how she hoped that perhaps, they would become closer friends. When Link himself came up to the two princesses, Tetra excused herself to let the couple talk in private.

She was then approached by Ralph Collins, who had a look of excitement on his face. "I have found out," said he, "that there is a nephew of Lady Navi de Bourgh right here tonight! It was a fortunate coincidence that I overheard the man himself mention in conversation his second cousin Lady Ciela de Bourgh. How wondrous that such things occur! I am thankful that I have made this discovery in time for me to properly introduce myself to him. I shall do so right now, in fact."

Tetra only had the time to shout out, "Surely you're not going to introduce yourself to Toon!" before Ralph was halfway across the room, next to Toon Darcy.

She was unable to get close to their exchange, as several people walked between her and them, but she could still make out from where she was Toon's amused expression at Ralph's low bow. Ralph plunged into a long, expressive soliloquy—almost certainly about the wonders of Lady Navi de Bourgh—while Toon could just stand there curiously. At the end of the speech, Toon replied with an air of cool civility before bowing and quickly making his way away from the duke.

Ralph presently returned to Tetra, and said, "I believe that Mr. Darcy was satisfied with my presentation. He replied to what I said civilly and coolly, and even bowed to me."

Tetra nodded politely, not daring to tell her distant cousin of Toon's amused and condescending expressions. She excused herself, and went off into the crowd of people.

Dinner was soon served, and Tetra found herself unfortunately seated next to her mother and Lady Ambi Lucas. Tetra found no one to talk to, but the Queen was discussing very loudly with Lady Ambi the certain future marriage between Link and Zelda. It was an animated discussion, with the Queen detailing all of the advantages of the match, from Link's good looks to his kind personality to his position as a former Knight of Hyrule to his large fortune. Besides, the marriage of the crown princess would be among the most important events of the generation.

Tetra tried to tune out her mother's droning, and failing that, tried to get her to talk more quietly and less embarrassingly, but in vain. Tetra was sure that Toon, who sat on the other side of the Queen, was listening in on their whole conversation, as evidenced by his expression that oscillated between mild amusement and downright contempt. Tetra just stared at her food and made no eye contact with anyone.

After the awkward dinner, Sheik proposed to perform for the group on her lyre. Though it was pleasant, at first, it soon became repetitive and monotonous to hear the same Sheikah tunes over and over, and almost everyone was ready to get a different sort of amusement. Finally, the King asked Sheik to sit down to have someone else perform.

Ralph stood up and started to perform a spiritual song, done entirely a cappella. Unfortunately, his singing voice had something to be desired, though the Queen loudly whispered to Lady Ambi how fine a gentleman Ralph was.

Tetra just shook her head and retreated to a corner of the room. She had had enough of being embarrassed by her relations: her sister Sheik, her mother the Queen, and her cousin Ralph. _At least Zelda is still sensible_, she thought, watching the crown princess laugh mirthfully at something that Link had just said.

At last, the ball drew to an end. As the attendees left, the Queen expressed her desire to see the Bingleys soon at the castle. Once this was done, she was satisfied, for she was certain that she would soon have her eldest daughter married into Netherfield, and she was no less sure that Tetra would soon be marrying Duke Ralph Collins.

* * *

Character Notes: Like Sahasrahla, Vaati was rather shoehorned into his role as the old Mr. Wickham. Like Shadow Link, Vaati is a villain in Four Swords Adventures, though there's only a tenuous connection between them (I think - I'm rather unfamiliar with the game myself). Vaati also appears in The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Neither Sahasrahla Darcy nor Vaati Wickham actually appears in the book, though they are rather important plot-wise.

* * *

_Published August 10, 2013  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Duke Ralph Collins finally decided to make his declaration of marriage to Tetra. He had promised to Lady Navi de Bourgh that he would return home by Saturday, so he had no time to waste. Finding the Queen, Tetra, and Ilia eating breakfast, he approached them and said to the mother, "Excuse me, Your Highness, but may I have a private word with Tetra?"

Before Tetra could even react to the suggestion, her mother exclaimed, "Certainly! Come, Ilia, let's let these two have some privacy." She pulled Ilia away from her only half-finished plate of food, prompting a big scene of protest from the princess.

"Mother!" Tetra managed to yell out. "What would I be saying to Ralph that you must not hear? No, I'm leaving, too."

She stood up, but the Queen quickly shook her head. "No, Tetra, stay where you are." Tetra seemed to ignore her for a moment before the Queen said sternly, "I insist that you stay here."

Tetra sighed and sat down, turning to face her distant cousin as her mother and her sister walked off. "Well?" she asked Ralph.

"Believe me, Princess Tetra, that I appreciate your modesty. Indeed, I would be less enamored with you if you were not unwilling to speak with a man in a room alone, for that may be seen as inappropriate, but I assure you, I have asked the Queen already for her permission to talk to you thus. Almost when I first entered the castle, I have singled you out as my future companion in life. But before I am overcome with my feelings on the subject, perhaps I should list my reasons for coming here to choose a wife."

Tetra could only try to hold back her laughter at imagining the solemn and composed Ralph being overcome with his feelings.

"My reasons for marrying you are, first, that a preacher such as myself ought to present an example of a good marriage in his village; secondly, that I am convinced that such a marriage would greatly increase my happiness; and thirdly, that the great and benevolent Lady Navi de Bourgh has suggested that I should find a marriage. Indeed, she has been kind enough to even allow me to choose my own wife, and though perhaps she may have wanted a different sort of lady, I have decided to help you, the Royal Family, for I will inherit most of your fortune after the great King Daltus Bennet Hyrule's death, and I wish to minimize the melancholy that your family will certainly feel after such a tragic event—which, the goddesses willing, may not occur for many years hence.

"With these reasons stated, I promise to you that I will not require much from you. I know that all the money that you will have will be from what your mother gives you, or if you should find a job fitting for a princess and a lady. I promise that no reproach for your destitution shall pass through my lips, before or after our marriage."

Here, Tetra finally got a word in. "Ralph, I haven't even made any response to your offer of marriage yet. Well, here it is: no. I don't think you're the right man for me. I'm greatly honored by your proposal, but I can't accept it."

Ralph blinked at Tetra for a moment before waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, do not worry, I understand. It is the custom of young ladies these days to refuse the man whom they secretly mean to accept the first time he proposes out of humility. I shall ask you again soon."

"By the love of Nayru!" Tetra cried. "Now you're just being delusional! I can assure you that I am not one of these young ladies who will risk their happiness on being asked a second time—and that none of the women I know would be as stupid as to do such a thing! Trust me; I am perfectly serious in my refusal, Ralph. I doubt that Lady Navi would want me as your wife, and I doubt that you would find my cynicism appealing, either. The matter is settled," she said firmly, standing up.

She started to walk out of the room, but Ralph called after her, "Well, I do hope that the next time I ask you, you will allow me to lead you to the altar. I am sure you are far more amiable than you make yourself out to me. And Lady Navi—"

"Good sir, kindly shut up," Tetra said before walking out of the room.

* * *

_Published September 13, 2013_


End file.
